


Phone Number on His Arm

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, M/M, background kiyoyachi and tsukiyama, kiyoko and tsukishima are there too but they don't say much, kiyoyachi are dating, tsukiyama arent dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: Kageyama goes out to a bar with his friends to see a band perform. He definitely wasn’t planning to be set up with the lead singer. Not that he has a problem with it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Phone Number on His Arm

This wasn’t where Kageyama thought his Friday night would lead. Yamaguchi and Yachi showed up at his apartment door, barged in, threw him clothes to wear, and dragged him out the door in a span of 20 minutes. Now they are at a crowded bar that’s having some bands play tonight. Due to Yamaguchi’s insistence, they are right in front of the stage. As they are waiting, Yamaguchi talks about the first band that’s going to be performing. 

“The Crows are amazing. They have a really hot guitarist, ah I hope he remembers me. Also, Yachi’s girlfriend, Kiyoko is their drummer,” Yamaguchi explains, looking around as if to spot them before the show. 

“She’s been their drummer for over a year now!” Yachi says excitedly. “We had just gotten together when she joined, so it’s been so nice to see them grow since then.”

“Do they do shows like this often?” Kageyama asks.

“Yeah, they have a rotation of bars they will perform at. They will also be performing at the upcoming music festival. We should all go to it together!” Yachi answers. 

“Please send me the information and I’ll check if I’ll be working once it gets closer to the festival,” Kageyama will probably be free but also doesn’t want to guarantee anything before seeing the performance. 

They continue chatting about the band. Yamaguchi tells him in addition to the two members they came to see, there is a third member, Hinata, the lead singer. He also plays the keyboard. According to Yamaguchi, with Yachi’s eager agreements, he’s quite the looker. And Single. That was said with a not so subtle jab into his sides from the both of them. Kageyama does not give them the satisfaction of acknowledging them and turns to the stage as the spotlights turn on. 

Three people walk onto the stage, he already knows who is who from the descriptions provided by his friends. As they introduce themselves and mingle with the crowd, Kageyama realizes that he is at the very front of the audience, center stage and Hinata has taken the spot in front of him on stage. 

“I’m gay,” Kageyama says while staring at this literal rockstar who has perfectly tousled hair, the sharpest eyes, and the biggest smile. One of Kageyama’s hobbies is photography and right now, he wishes he thought to bring his camera. He’d prefer the comfort of somewhat hiding behind his camera rather than holding his phone out to get pictures. 

The crowd is still roaring from the band members joking with each other. But his friends still heard him, “We know.” “I told you he was hot.” 

The rest of the show goes by in a blur. He can’t keep his eyes off Hinata. The lead singer’s stage presence is awestricking and his voice— Kageyama could listen to him sing for ages. Yachi and Yamaguchi tried to speak with him throughout the set and they eventually gave up after Kageyama’s distracted hmms. The end of their performance came too soon and yeah, Kageyama can make sure he’ll be able to attend the festival.

“Thank you all for coming tonight! We are The Crows and hope to see you again soon.” Hinata says after taking a swig of water and wiping sweat off his forehead. 

Kageyama’s eyes follow Hinata even as the spotlights dim. He watches as Hinata grabs some of the band’s equipment and heads off stage. 

“Hey Kageyama, Kiyoko messaged to say we should meet up with the band for a drink after they pack up. Did you want to come with us?” 

He turns to Yachi as she asks this and quickly nods his agreement. He was not going to miss this opportunity. 

They move closer to the exit to wait for the band to join them. Kageyama tries to sneakily fix his hair and check if he smells and gets caught by his friends. 

“Trying to impress someone?” Yamaguchi teases, but also reaches over to help Kageyama. 

The wait isn’t long before the band walks up to them. Kageyama tries and fails to make it look like he’s not staring at Hinata. Everyone can see him staring at Hinata, but at least they don't mention it and Hinata doesn’t seem to notice.

“Ready to head out?” Kiyoko asks as she grabs Yachi’s hand. They lead the group out the door and to another bar that’s not as packed with people. 

Yamaguchi pairs with “his” band member, Tsukishima, which left Kageyama and Hinata following behind them all. Kageyama keeps his eyes forward as his mind blows through conversation starters.

“Music is good,” He nailed it. This is proven by Hinata laughing in response, which is something he would like to hear over and over again.

“It is! I love music and performing with the band. Do you go to concerts often?” Hinata looks over at Kageyama still smiling and Kageyama again wishes he had his camera to capture this moment. 

“No, I don’t go out that much and I don’t really like crowds,” Kageyama answers. 

“Well, I’m glad you had fun tonight. At least it looked that way when I saw you during the show,” Hinata says. 

“Y-you saw me?” Kageyama can feel his face heating up with a blush.

“Of course, you were right in front of me!” Hinata laughs and nudges Kageyama’s arm with his own. 

The group reaches the bar and orders a round of drinks. Then they make their way towards a table at the back of the bar. 

“The show was amazing. I can’t wait to see you at the festival,” Yamaguchi gushes to the band, looking at Tsukishima as he does so. He gets a quiet thanks whispered to him from Tsukishima before someone else responds.

“Thank you! We appreciate you three coming to see us. The festival will be our best performance yet!” Hinata yells out with his hands slamming onto the table. His band members are used to his actions. It’s a promise he makes before each time they perform. 

Kageyama is struck by how beautiful Hinata looks when he is determined. He takes a sip of his drink to give him something to do rather than sit and stare in silence. A trying task, as it is difficult to not stare when Hinata is sitting across from him. With a quick glance over the others, he can see that Yachi and Kiyoko are engaged in a quiet conversation as are Yamaguchi and Tsukishima now. He wonders if his friends have planned this, most likely they have, and honestly, Kageyama isn’t bothered by that fact. 

“Do you perform at many festivals?” Kageyama asks this in place of the many (more personal) questions he wants to ask right off the bat. 

“This will be our first festival to attend and we plan to go to more in the future. But we don’t have to keep talking about the band, Kageyama. What do you like to do?” Hinata asks, propping his chin on his hand, giving Kageyama all his attention. 

“I like photography,” Kageyama responds. 

“That’s awesome!” Hinata lights up in interest. “What do you like to take pictures of?” 

“Mostly my friends and animals. I’ll go to the dog park and take pictures of dogs with the owners’ permission,” Kageyama answers, smiling when he sees Hinata’s interest. 

“Please tell me you have some dog pictures on your phone. I need to see them,” Hinata says eagerly, looking ready to jump out of his seat.

“Yes, I have an album on my phone for them. Here you can look through,” Kageyama pulls up the album and hands his phone over to Hinata.

Hinata’s face somehow gets even brighter than it already was as he looks at the pictures. He spends the next several minutes going through the photos and commenting on the dogs to Kageyama. After he’s done perusing the album, he gives the phone back to Kageyama with a smile that reaches his eyes. 

“All your photos are so cool and those are the best dogs,” Hinata leans forward as he says “best” for emphasis. This is responded with a serious nod of agreement from Kageyama. 

“Thank you. I was thinking earlier about how I’d like to take pictures of you, the band. That’s something I could do at the festival, if you don’t mind.” He says hesitantly with a shy look at Hinata. 

“I don’t, you taking pictures would be amazing! I’m even more excited for the festival now. Afterwards, can I see the pictures? I want to see us from your eyes,” Now it’s Hinata’s turn to be shy and he glances away from Kageyama. 

Before he can stop himself, Kageyama reaches over to touch Hinata’s hand that’s resting on the table. Once he has Hinata’s attention he says, “Of course you can, it’s your band after all and you’ll be in a good amount of them.” 

The rest of the night is spent with conversation between the pairs and with the group of six as a whole. Kageyama’s glad his friends forced him out of his apartment tonight. He really did enjoy watching and meeting The Crows, especially Hinata. It would be nice if this night could last forever, but it eventually has to come to an end. 

“It’s time for me to leave. I’ll see you later and it was nice hanging out with you. Hopefully, we’ll see each other soon,” Hinata says to the band and the three others, respectively. Although, the last comment was said when Hinata made eye contact with Kageyama. 

After standing up and moving to the other side of the table, Hinata stops for a moment and then pulls a sharpie out of his pocket and writes his number on Kageyama’s arm. 

“Call me, okay?” He finishes with a wink. 

Kageyama can do nothing but blink in response. He gets an elbow in the ribs courtesy of Yamaguchi and grunts out, “Yes, I’ll call!”

Then he watches as Hinata blows him a kiss and gives him a wave goodbye. Kageyama’s eyes don’t leave his back until the door shuts behind him. Though when he looks down at his arm, he is thinking about why Hinata would use a permanent marker rather than asking for his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the fic!! 
> 
> sky :)


End file.
